The Amazing 7
by Grubitsch Grady
Summary: Vault dwellers are being raided. OH NO! so they decide to hire a group of tough fighters to help them out. The group, amazingly enough, consists of people from every faction under the sun and then some. Will they be able to fend of the hoard of raiders? or will they just end up beating each other up because you know, nobody gets along in this wasteland. Violence and bad language!


Chapter 1: Mister Milo

The storm had gone away and the dust started to settle. People came out of their little makeshift shacks and tents and the market came back to life. Out of a nearby cave emerged three scrawny little faggots wearing vault suits and carrying a bag full of fat juicy radroach. *cough* "What the hell was that!?" the first one exclaimed with great thunderous force but he was weak, so it came out like a little squeak you know?

"I believe that was a dust cloud" the second one replied.

"No sh*t" the third one interjected with an amazed look of wander.

"No I'm dead serious" the second one insisted.

"Oi you!" A man in a leather trench coat covered in brown substance shouted at the three noobs.

"Whatssup?" the three asked in unison.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for a group of really tough motha fu#*ers to help save your crappy vault from a group of raiders are you?" The man asked.

"Er-"

"You see I only ask because at the rate this crappy story is going, all the viewers are going to lose interest and skip so why don't you guys go into the centre of town where the plot will thicken and save everyone the trouble?"

The three scrubs looked at each other astonished, How did this handsome stranger know what they were up to?! But when they looked back that mysterious trench coat wearing man was gone, leaving an arrow in the dust pointing towards a crowd in the centre of the marketplace.

The three shrugged and ran to the crowd, pushed passed some of them and then got pushed back out. Realising their combat level was too low they decided to crawl between everyone's legs to have a look at the event that was about to unfold. "Pssst what's happening?" the first vault dweller asked the person standing above him.

The man, thinking the voice came from behind him, answered. "Some man has a kid hostage and is threatening to kill him if no one buys his mix tapes."

A man stepped out from the crowd, he wore a duster, combined with a hat and 2 revolver filled holsters. "Quit pushing me!" he growled behind him."

"OH heaven thank you!" the mother of the child came up to him, "I knew there were brave heroes in the wasteland!"

"What?" the man asked confused, "I didn't join this lobby, this is a mistak-" The woman pushed the man toward the mix tape seller and kid.

"You lookin to buy?" the man with the kid asked nervously, a shaky gun pointed at the kids head.

The man in the duster, still protesting, cleared his throat and spoke, "yeah."

The rappers eyes filled with joy released the kid, opened his jacked and out fell 100s of tapes onto the floor. "F*ck that sh*t" the duster wearing man, shot the fool in the head and re holstered his revolver in an instant.

"OMG small guns level?" the kid questioned.

"90" He tilted his hat, "9." He turned and walked off as the kid hyped behind him. The three stooges saw this as their chance and jumped up taking the spectators off their feet. However by the time they caught up to him, he was almost at the end of the town. "Wait!" the first vault dweller breathed, when the stranger had stopped the three took a few seconds to take a breath. "Da..mn... agility... level?"

"9" He replied, "been looking for that bobble head everywhere and still haven't found it."

"cool" The second dweller grinned.

"My name is first dweller and this is third dweller" The first dweller pointed out.

"Are those your actual names?"

"No, but we're fodder characters anyway so it doesn't matter, and this guy here is called John"

"Jake?" the stranger cocked an eye brow.

"yeah he'll be important to the story later on so yeah... can we interest you in a job?" the man was about to turn them away but the first dweller quickly added, "We'll buy you a drink for free!"

"Hmm.. sure why not?"

The 4 of them sat down in a nearby saloon and talked things over, turns out these 3 vault dwellers were in need of strong guards to protect themselves from a group of raiders however they could only pay them in food and drink since they had no idea of the currency 'caps.' After the long explanation the three awaited the strangers answer.

"Sure thing," He stood up, they stood up with him, "You can call me Mister Milo" he winked.


End file.
